shokugekinosomafandomcom-20200214-history
Takumi Aldini
}} |kanji = タクミ・アルディーニ |romaji = Takumi Arudīni |alias = |birthday = July 19thShokugeki no Soma volume 23, page 199 |status = Alive |age = 15Shokugeki no Soma episode 9 16 (After Chapter 263) 17-18 (Le Dessert) 25 (At the end) |gender = Male |blood type = A |height = 168 cm |weight = 54 kg |family = Isami Aldini (Younger twin brother) Unnamed father Unnamed mother Unnamed uncle |generation = 92nd |cuisine style = Italian |occupation = Chef (Former) High School Student (Former) |affiliation = Trattoria Aldini (Former) Tōtsuki Culinary Academy (Former) Elite Ten Council: 7th seat (Former) |manga = Chapter 4 (Cameo) Chapter 15 (Full Appearance) |anime = Episode 3 (Cameo) Episode 8 (Full Appearance) |voice actor = Natsuki HanaeFood Wars: Shokugeki no Soma's New Video, Cast, Theme Performers Unveiled Bryson Baugus (English) }} is a 92nd Tōtsuki Generation student and the elder twin brother of Isami Aldini. Hailing from Italy, Takumi is the self-proclaimed rival of Sōma Yukihira. He is also the 7th seat of the Elite Ten Council. Appearance Takumi has blue eyes and short blonde hair with a fringe that parts to both sides and one long bang in between the two. After the Stagiaire, Takumi's hair has been slightly shortened; making it somewhat messy and unkempt, though is still relatively the same. In the anime, his eyes were given a lighter and greener shade. As noted by many individuals, Takumi is very handsome, so much that he has a fan club dedicated to him. Often, any woman who sees him for the first time instantly notes his handsomeness. He wears a standard Tōtsuki School Uniform depending on the season. He also wears a customized chef's uniform that was made when he used to cook at his family's restaurant. The name of his family's restaurant, Trattoria Aldini, is stitched onto his left sleeve. His chef's uniform in his youth is exactly the same as it is now, but smaller. Takumi is also very fashionable during non-schooling hours, wearing a well coordinated, stylish attire instead of normal clothes. Takumi states that dressing up fashionably is a way of loving one's self. Personality Takumi is a hot-blooded student who holds a strong rivalry with Sōma Yukihira, though this rivalry is somewhat one-sided with Takumi pursuing this rivalry much more intensely than Sōma, though Sōma does acknowledge Takumi as a rival. Like Sōma, he hails from a family owned restaurant, which he holds with pride and will defend its name when a challenge presents itself. Takumi hates to lose and is rather bitter in defeat. He is also easily flustered and embarrassed when he makes a mistake or when someone glazes over his declarations. He also speaks Italian and has his own catchphrase, "buon appetito" or sometimes "grazie", which he says after someone eats his dishes. He has a particularly close bond with his younger twin brother Isami. Though Takumi is a superior chef compared to his brother, he is always there for his brother and helps him become a better chef so that they can run Trattoria Aldini together. However, Isami tends to laugh a lot when Takumi faults himself, causing Takumi to snap at him. Nevertheless, the two work together through most challenges. If anyone were to insult Isami because he is inferior to Takumi, Takumi takes it personally and will do his best to silence all critics no matter who they may be. Takumi can also hold intense grudges when he is wronged, best exemplified during his match against Etsuya Eizan where he spent much of his match quietly, but intensely observing his actions, making sure that he stayed one step ahead of him. For Takumi, the match was his revenge for Etsuya fixing his quarterfinal match against Subaru Mimasaka. History Born to Japanese-Italian blood parents, Takumi and his twin brother, Isami Aldini, grew up in Florence, Italy with their uncle, the owner of Trattoria Aldini, and their father who was the head chef. Takumi started learning how to cook at the age of 5 from his father and eventually mastered Italian cuisine. Takumi was notably more talented than Isami and was constantly requested by the Trattoria Aldini patrons for him to cook their meals. After Isami altered an order in the hopes of surpassing Takumi, Takumi later consoled Isami and told him that he needed him in order to be the great chef that he was. The two vowed to combine their strengths and help make Trattoria Aldini the best restaurant in Italy. When Takumi and Isami reached the middle school level, their uncle recommended them to attend Tōtsuki Culinary Academy, a world renowned cooking school famous for its high quality graduates despite the low graduation rate. Takumi and Isami took up the challenge and departed to Japan to become the top students in the most prestigious cooking academy in the world. Before they departed, their father gave both of them a bottle of Aldini Olive Oil to be a memento and protective charm as they headed to Japan. Takumi and Isami successfully enrolled in the academy and had made it through the middle school section. Plot Life in Tōtsuki Culinary Academy Main article: Introduction Arc During their High School first year orientation ceremony, Takumi stood among his fellow 92nd Generation Students as the director of Tōtsuki Culinary Academy, Senzaemon Nakiri, welcomed the 92nd Generation into Tōtsuki Academy High School, but warned them that of the 1000 students present, less than ten will graduate. Following Senzaemon was the only student to pass the High School entrance exam, Sōma Yukihira. After giving what would become his most infamous speech, declaring that he would stand at the top of Tōtsuki, Takumi developed a rivalry with Sōma. More so because Sōma taunted his classmates because he has real life kitchen experience, something that Takumi had as well. Tōtsuki Friendship and Rapport Training Camp Main article: Training Camp Arc Several weeks into the school term, Takumi participated in the Tōtsuki Friendship and Rapport Training Camp at the Tōtsuki Resort. The First Day Takumi's first assignment was supervised by Hinako Inui, who gave a task to create a Japanese cuisine dish using any ingredients procured within the boundary of the testing site. As the students began to partner up, Takumi approached Sōma and deliberately stomped on his foot. Takumi told Sōma that he would defeat him during the assignment, by asking the proctor to judge whose dish is better between the two. However, he was found humiliated when Hinako refused his proposal. He is then dragged out of the kitchen by Isami, as he told Sōma that he will beat him one day. After Takumi and Isami gathered their ingredients, they returned to the kitchen. While most of the students had caught a fish for the basis for their dish, Takumi brought in something different, an Aigamo duck. Takumi and Isami arrived at their kitchen station and promptly began to cook. As Takumi cooked, Sōma and Megumi off to the side watched, as Sōma realized that Takumi's skill was that of a person who had been in a restaurant kitchen before. After Takumi put the Aigamo into the oven to cook, Takumi formally introduced himself to Sōma and told him that, like him, he too has pride in his own family's restaurant and refuses to lose to Sōma. Takumi then took out his secret weapon, a mezzaluna, a special knife in Italian Cuisine and quickly used it to reduce some ingredients into a paste in a matter of seconds. Trading off with Isami, Takumi brought the Aigamo out of the oven then dressed it with a sauce that they had just made using the mezzaluna, finishing their dish. Without using up an hour of their time, Takumi presented his dish to Hinako, an Aigamo Grilled with Spices. The depth of flavor immediately impressed Hinako, who felt as if she was being sung an aria. Off to the side, many of the students noticed that he had used a salsa verde to dress his dish, however Hinako corrected them, saying that he used uruka to improvise a Japanese style salsa verde, thus maintaining that it is a Japanese dish, but with an Italian twist. Hinako passed Takumi and his brother. As Takumi told Sōma that he had the advantage since he presented first, Hinako remembered that Takumi wanted her to judge whose dish was better. She finally agreed to judge the dishes and added that whoever lost must bow before the other and call themselves a dejected loser three times. Fired up from the challenge, Sōma planned out his dish. Much to Takumi's surprise, Sōma took Hinako's kaki seeds and gave it to Takumi to hold as he had planned to use them in his dish. Takumi impatiently waited for Sōma to gather his ingredients until Sōma returned with less than fifteen minutes left. Takumi accidentally crushed the kaki seeds, but thankfully Sōma didn't mind. As Sōma and Megumi cooked, Takumi deduced based on his ingredients that he was going to use the kaki seeds as a coating for a deep fry. Sōma and Megumi presented their finished dish, a Char Okakiage, which impressed Hinako with their ingenuity with the kaki seeds and passed the duo. As time expired, Takumi asked Hinako to decide whose dish was superior. Unfortunately Hinako could not choose a decisive winner and declared that the duel was a draw, much to the annoyance of Takumi and Sōma. Takumi declared that they will settle the score in a Shokugeki the next time they meet. Unfortunately for Takumi, the two sat next to each other on the bus back to the Villa. As he reflected on the challenge, Takumi felt a sense of defeat despite the fact that they tied. Returning to the Villa, the students who had returned were tasked with cooking 50 meals for the hotel guests. Much to his disappointment, Sōma finished his quota just slightly before he did. After Takumi fulfilled his quota, he quickly rushed to the hot springs where Sōma was already there, talking to Gin Dōjima, the head chef of the Resort. As Gin departed, Takumi asked Sōma about what they were talking about. The Fourth Day & Breakfast Buffet Challenge Takumi made it through the next two days without a problem, but he had heard rumors about Sōma's Shokugeki. On the night of the third day, Takumi and the rest of the remaining students gathered in the Main Hall where he, along with Ikumi Mito, confronted Sōma about the rumors. Sōma confirmed that this Shokugeki happened, causing the two to believe that he had won, however Sōma told them that he lost the duel. Before they could ask him for more details, Gin stepped on stage to announce their assignment for the next morning: to create a breakfast egg dish for the hotel guests and staff. Realizing that there was no time to sleep, most of the students began to collapse from the stress. But not Takumi, who saw the challenge as another opportunity to surpass Sōma. However his rival was too distracted by asking Isami about Italian egg dishes. Takumi stopped Isami from divulging further and dragged his brother to a kitchen to begin preparing their dish for the breakfast challenge. After making a few test dishes, Takumi finalized his dish for the next morning and promptly went to bed. The next morning, Takumi was assigned to Hall A along with Sōma, Megumi, and Erina Nakiri. Though Sōma could not hear him due to the distance between their kitchen stations, Takumi told Sōma that he will win the test. As the challenge began, Takumi unveiled his breakfast dish, an Insalata Frittata. The combination of the frittata and the healthy salad garnered praise from some of the staff members. Takumi continued to serve his dishes at a consistent rate until he successfully served the 200 dish quota for the challenge. With the challenge completed, Takumi decided to see how Sōma was faring. Much to his surprise, in the time it took him to serve his 200 dishes, Sōma had not served more than ten dishes. His unfortunate dish choice hindered him greatly, causing him to fall behind, but much to Takumi's relief, thanks to Sōma's quick thinking, he served his 200 dish quota with only seconds to spare. Despite the fact that they had passed the challenge, Takumi had no time to rest as the camp still had more to offer. The Final Day As the fifth day concluded, the students were summoned to the main hall for one last assignment announcement. Takumi, like the rest of his classmates, was already pushed beyond his very limits. Gin stepped on stage once more to announce the final assignment of the camp. After some inspiring words, Gin declared that the 628 students remaining had passed the camp and the doors to the banquet hall opened for a lavish feast for those who had survived the camp. Takumi and Isami enjoyed the meal together and the next day, Takumi returned to Tōtsuki. The 43rd Annual Tōtsuki Autumn Election Main article: Tōtsuki Autumn Election Arc A few months after the Training Camp, Tōtsuki Academy announced the 60 first year students chosen to participate in the 43rd Annual Tōtsuki Autumn Election. Among the 60 students chosen was Takumi along with his twin brother Isami and his rival Sōma. Takumi was happy to know that their first true battle would happen before an official Shokugeki. Unfortunately, Sōma was too distracted talking to Ikumi and he skimmed over his comment, much to Takumi's frustration. Nevertheless, Takumi promised Sōma that he'd return from their summer break ready for the Preliminaries. For the first few days, Takumi worked with Isami in a kitchen to begin to develop their curry dish for the Preliminaries. However, Takumi decided to return to Italy for further preparation while Isami told him that he was going to stay in Japan so he could prepare on his own. Tōtsuki Autumn Election: Preliminary Round See also: 43rd Annual Tōtsuki Autumn Election After a month of preparation, Takumi returned to Tōtsuki and joined the 59 other participants for the Autumn Election Preliminaries. Upon his arrival, he immediately looked for Sōma. Much to his annoyance, Sōma had developed another rivalry with Akira Hayama. Though Takumi tried to remind Sōma that he was his true rival, Sōma was too distracted by Isami's sudden radical transformation. Before Takumi could start up his statement again, the lights in the hall dimmed, preventing Takumi from saying what he needed to. After a few inspiring words from Senzaemon, the Preliminary round officially began. Takumi bid farewell to Sōma as he and Isami headed to the "B" Block area. Takumi set off to work immediately as the cooking period began. Meanwhile, the head judge of the "B" Block, Orie Sendawara, took special interest in Takumi, who was busy cutting pasta using his mezzaluna. His speed and precision with his knife garnered amazement from the crowd. Takumi told Isami, who was in a neighboring station, to cook with the intention of defeating him. Isami then told him not to cry if he lost. Takumi continued to cook and put the finishing touches on his dish. As the judging round began, Takumi joined Isami as they watched the judging begin. Many of the initial dishes presented for the judges were met with incredibly low scores. Most were unable to get any more than 50 points which Kita Osaji considered a passing score. However, the scoring trend ended with Nao Sadatsuka, whose Jet Black Curry Laksa earned the first satisfactory score with 84 points. Eventually it was Isami's turn and he presented his Curry Bread Calzone, earning him a score of 87. Takumi presented his Naporitan Curry Fettuccine right after Isami. Though the ordinary appearance of his Fettucine initially paled in comparison to Isami's calzone, the judges were stunned into silence as the rich flavor of the fettucine resonated through their heads. The judges could taste cheese, but they could not see any. Takumi told them to look inside of the pasta and the judges found parmesan cheese layered into the pasta. Takumi's originality and ingenuity of his dish earned him a score of 90, surpassing his brother. At the end of the "B" Block judging, Takumi placed third and qualified for the main tournament along with Alice Nakiri, Hisako Arato, and Megumi Tadokoro. Road to the Main Tournament After the Preliminary round concluded, Takumi and Isami went to Polar Star Dormitory to celebrate Sōma, Megumi, and his qualification for the Main Tournament. Takumi blended in well at the party, but like Isami and Ikumi, they were initially disturbed by Satoshi Isshiki's naked apron gag. Satoshi told him that the Main Tournament will begin two weeks after the preliminaries. Takumi told Sōma to win until they could have their fateful duel. As the party continued, Takumi's "hot-blooded switch" mysteriously flipped, causing him to mutter to himself. Exhausted from the party, Takumi spent the night at Polar Star and returned home the next morning. Tōtsuki Autumn Election: Main Tournament Quarterfinals Main article: Aldini Vs. Mimasaka Quarterfinal Shokugeki The day before the Main Tournament, Takumi was summoned to Tōtsuki HQ to learn about his match's dish theme and his opponent. However his match would not be until the second day. During the first day of the Main Tournament, Takumi watched the match between Sōma and Alice Nakiri as well as Megumi and Ryō Kurokiba. After their matches concluded, Takumi met up with Isami and the Polar Star residents outside of the venue. Takumi congratulated Sōma for his win and told him to look forward to their match. Sōma was confused because Takumi's match was the following day, but Takumi explained that the winners from the quarterfinals would be shuffled for the Semifinals, meaning that Sōma could battle any one of the winners. Takumi also congratulated Megumi for her exemplary performance in her match despite the fact that she lost. Later that night, Takumi was trying to relax for his match, however Isami was too busy worrying about him. Isami restlessly was doing all he could to prepare Takumi. Takumi assured him that he would not lose his match and would show the world the power of Italian Cuisine. While preparing for his match, Takumi was stalked by Subaru Mimasaka, who was his Main Tournament opponent while mumbling about his profile. After he finished his preparations, he saw Sōma and Megumi lost in the waiting area and invited them along with Subaru to watch Hisako Arato and Akira Hayama's match. Subaru preemptively declared that Akira will win the match and indeed, Akira won. Shortly after, Takumi and Subaru were cued for their match. On his way out, Takumi told Sōma that the tournament will settle the score between them from the Training Camp. Mirroring the end of their previous duel, Sōma told Takumi that he will wait to see who will crush who. Touched by his rival's words, Takumi left to get his supplies. As he entered his room, he found Subaru holding his Mezzaluna. Takumi told Subaru that he was aware that he had been snooping around him over the past few days. Subaru taunted Takumi, calling his brother a second rate cook. He then spat a wad of gum onto the Mezzaluna as he asked Takumi what it felt like to have an incompetent brother. Takumi, insulted by Subaru's disrespect towards his brother and his prized Mezzaluna, seethed with anger. Subaru told him that they should have a "special match" to make the preliminaries more interesting. As the two headed to the kitchen areas to begin their match, a surprising announcement was made: the final quarterfinal match will be a Shokugeki between Takumi and Subaru. Like all of Subaru's previous Shokugekis, Takumi's wager was his most prized utensil, his Mezzaluna. Before their match started, Subaru threw a few more insults at Takumi regarding his knife and Isami, but Takumi merely threw a glove at his feet and told him to pick it up. Takumi explained that the glove symbolized a Galateo del Duello and that Italians make their opponents suffer the same humiliation they receive when they are disrespected. If Subaru lost the match, Takumi declared that he would have to prostrate in front of the entire audience, the Mezzaluna, and Isami as well. With the conditions set for their Shokugeki their match began with their theme being desserts. Takumi brought out his ingredients, however, over in Subaru's kitchen, he had the exact same ingredients as well. Though Takumi was a little disturbed he began to prepare his dish, however, with each step, Subaru was flawlessly mirroring his every action. Subaru asked if he was making a semifreddo which Takumi congratulated him on getting it right as he asked if that was a result of stalking him for the past two days. Shockingly, Subaru admitted that he had been snooping around Takumi for over two weeks ago. Takumi shook off the revelation and began to cook again by whisking his eggs to prepare his batter. However, Subaru did not copy him this time: While Takumi whisked them genoise style, Subaru whisked them biscuit style. Subaru followed up by taking out a bottle of "Limoncello Panna Cotta", a specific lemon liqueur that Trattoria Aldini used when making semifreddo. Though the audience saw the match as a hopeless endeavor for Takumi since Subaru has flawlessly predicted all of Takumi's choices for the match, Takumi was not ready to give up without putting up a fight. With a very limited amount of time left, Takumi searched for a way to overcome the huge handicap Subaru had dealt to him. As the stress began to pile on Takumi, he saw his bottle of olive oil, which was a good luck charm. Suddenly Takumi found his solution and finished his dish. Originally, Takumi had intended to create a three-layer semifreddo, however, he made a last minute improvisation and made a fourth layer to his semifreddo. The judges ate his new dessert and were astounded by the strong lemon taste. Takumi clarified that the fourth layer he added was lemon curd. Despite the fact that he lacked the butter to make the curd, Takumi substituted it with Aldini Olive Oil, creating a stronger body and flavor from the curd which Senzaemon called it a Lemon Curd Italiano Semifreddo. Though it had seemed that Takumi managed to defy Subaru's prediction and had saved himself, Subaru began to laugh maniacally. Subaru informed Takumi that he even took measures to make his dish, predicting that Takumi would improvise an improvement to highlight the lemon taste.Takumi stood in horror as Subaru was declared the unanimous victor as Subaru taunted him by saying that he not only got away with insulting his brother, but also he took away his chance to have his rematch against Sōma. Semifinals Main article: Yukihira Vs. Mimasaka Semifinal Shokugeki After his defeat, Takumi spent the week up until the Semifinals sulking in his room. On the day of the Semifinals, Sōma stopped by his apartment and told Isami to bring him to the arena to watch [[Yukihira Vs. Mimasaka Semifinal Shokugeki|his Semifinal Shokugeki]]. Takumi eventually mustered the courage to come and watch the match. Even though Sōma was heading down the same path that Takumi was during his Shokugeki, Sōma pulled off a decisive victory. With the results of the Shokugeki finalized, Subaru was forced to return all 100 knives he had claimed from his previous Shokugekis, including Takumi's Mezzaluna. However, Takumi declined his opportunity to reclaim his mezzaluna and told Sōma to hold onto it until he could defeat him in their own Shokugeki. Takumi told Subaru that he accepted that he lost his Shokugeki against him, but vowed to stay 100 steps ahead of him in their next duel. Moon Banquet Festival Main article: Moon Banquet Festival Arc Shortly after completing the Stagiaire, Takumi attends the Autumn Leaf Viewing along with the other seven Autumn Election finalists and Erina. Sitting in between Subaru and Sōma, Takumi brushes off the former's taunting, before berating the latter for not maintaining his hair. When Sōma mentions that he trained under Kojirō Shinomiya, Takumi gets both surprised and fired up, at the thought of his rival's growth. After the remaining Elite Ten Council members arrived and Sōma challenged them to a Shokugeki, Takumi gets slightly riled up when they casually insult the first years as they turn Sōma down. As the event got underway, the 1st seat called for his, as well as Subaru's and Sōma's, attention, only to be treated to Eishi's whining about all the extra work he had to go through because of the consecutive, impromptu Shokugeki's. This caused both Takumi and Sōma to marvel at the difference between him and the other 1st seats they've met. After the second years and Eishi explained the influence they hold, as well as the disparity between the Elite Ten Council and the top first years, they leave with Terunori giving out a final insulting remark. However this seems to have instead stirred up Takumi's and the others' fighting spirits. He, alongside Isami, opens up Trattoria Aldini in their allotted space. After their shift, they helped Sōma in his stall alongside Subaru Mimasaka. Central Arc Promotion Exams In wake of the new Azami Nakiri administration, Takumi was among the most vocal students who opposed his replacement of Senzaemon as headmaster of Tōtsuki. However, there was a more important looming task ahead of him and the other rebelling students, the Promotion Exams, the final hurdle of the first year students. Rebel Purge From the beginning of the exams, it was clear that Takumi and the other rebelling students were being sabotaged by the instructors in order to get them expelled for failing their tests. Despite the blatant hurdles placed in front of them, Takumi and the others overcome the first two exams. However, in a desperate final bid to rid of as many rebelling students as possible, Takumi and the others were forced to face off against the Elite Ten Council members of Central to a duel. Takumi was paired with Megumi to face off against Rindō Kobayashi. However, as Rindō was indifferent to Central's agenda, she used a loophole in Azami's instructions and merely had the two prepare a dish for her to judge. With a single taste of both, Rindō gave them a pass, much to their bewilderment. While Takumi and Megumi passed with ease, the other rebels were not so lucky: with the exception of Sōma, all of the other rebelling students (including Isami) were defeated by the Elite Ten and subsequently expelled. At the darkest moment, Sōma decided to confront Azami only for his father to make a surprise appearance. Thanks to Jōichirō's intervention, a Régiment de Cuisine was established between Azami's Elite Ten Central members and the remaining rebelling students and the de-seated Elite Ten Council members. To equalize the teams, Erina formally broke ties from her father, relinquishing her 10th seat and joined the Rebels now comprised of Takumi, Sōma, Megumi, Erina, Subaru, Satoshi, Terunori, and Tōsuke Megishima. To help the rebels prepare, Joichirō, Senzaemon, and Gin Dōjima held training sessions on the training. During these sessions, Takumi improved his ability to work with Megumi and Sōma as a team, as well as improve his flexibility as a chef. Régiment de Cuisine Takumi participated in the third day of the Régiment de Cuisine alongside Sōma and Megumi. His opponent was Etsuya Eizan, whom he held a deep seated grudge for fixing his quarterfinal match against Subaru. Their theme was beef. Remembering the beef shigureni he had learned to make during his Stagiare, Takumi chose to recreate that dish as a pizza. As Takumi put his dish in the oven, Etsuya went to the pantry, grabbing artichokes to add to his dish: he intended to sabotage Takumi's dish by loading his sauce with the artichokes' cynarine, which would cause anything eaten immediately after to taste overly sweet. However, Takumi predicted this move, knowing that Eizan would attempt such a sabotage, artichokes were the only ingredient Eizan could use to affect his dish without affecting any of the other chefs. As a result, he adjusted the seasoning of his dish so that eating Eizan's dish first would enhance it instead. Defeating Eizan by a margin of 3-0, Takumi was also able to help Megumi and Sōma during their cooking thanks to the training he had underwent. Cooking Style *'Italian Cuisine' - Hailing from Italy and raised in his uncle's restaurant, Trattoria Aldini, Takumi has mastered Italian cuisine. Between the Aldini twins, Takumi is the superior chef, as many patrons of Trattoria Aldini would specifically request for Takumi to cook their meals. Overall, Takumi is the best Italian chef in his year currently enrolled in Tōtsuki. Skills *'Mezzaluna Mastery' - One of Takumi's most notable skills is his mastery over a mezzaluna, a crescent shaped and double-handle knife which requires an extreme amount of skill, precision and control to operate. Takumi, from his first appearance, has shown incredible finesse and speed as he has been shown reducing some ingredients into a paste during the Tōtsuki Friendship and Rapport Training Camp. During the 43rd Autumn Election preliminaries, Takumi used the knife to uniformly cut dough into fettuccine in a matter of seconds, showing just how skilled he is with the knife. *'Cuisine Fusion' - Another trait of Takumi's cooking is the fusion of techniques of other cuisine types. Though his dishes remain heavily rooted in Italian Cuisine, he has used Japanese and British cuisine techniques and ideas to give his Italian dishes a fresh, new twist. *'Tenacity & Observation' - Although in part to his tendency to hold grudges, Takumi posses a similar skill of tracing akin to Subaru Mimasaka. He even acknowledges it was because of his defeat to Mimasaka in the 43rd Autumn Election Quarterfinals that enabled his own tracer abilities. Mimasaka even praises Takumi's ability and has the potential to become a greater stalker if he used his "inherent adhesive qualities to the fullest" (much to Takumi's chagrin). Takumi has demonstrated the ability to have incredible tenacity in calculating, and even manipulating, his opponent's cooking process and tactics - even in mid-''Shokugeki''. During the Third Bout of the Régiment de Cuisine, he not only overcame Eizans's infamous sabotage tactics, but traced his line of thought and used it to prop up his own dish during judging. He also extensively studied Eizan's history of cooking duels as preparation (much like Mimasaka's stalking). Takumi also caught Rindō Kobayashi's unknown but hidden (still yet to be revealed) hesitance during the Fourth Bout. Dishes Original Dishes *'Insalata Frittata' - Takumi's breakfast dish for the Breakfast Buffet Challenge during the Tōtsuki Friendship and Rapport Training Camp. The frittata is meant to be eaten with a salad by breaking the frittata into rough chucks and combining it with vegetables. It is finished off with grated Parmesan cheese and a drizzle of balsamic vinegar. This dish has different textures, with fluffiness from the frittata and crispness from the vegetables. The balsamic vinegar also gives it a refreshing taste. It is one of the breakfast dishes that you definitely wouldn't want to miss! *'Naporitan Curry Fettuccine' - A Naporitan dish using curry instead of pasta sauce. There are bacon, mushrooms and pepper cooked along with the curry sauce, which is made out of beef shin and chicken bone stock and aromatised with fennel and green cardamom. The fettuccine consists of three layers, with the outer layers kneaded with turmeric and the inner layer with Parmesan cheese. The secret ingredient to the fettuccine's great taste is the tamari soy sauce combined with the taste of the Parmesan cheese. *'Lemon Curd Italiano Semifreddo' - The ingredients used for the semifreddo were roasted almonds and hazelnuts, eggs, sugar, wheat flour, butter and fresh cream. For the sponge cake batter, Takumi chose an elegant, refined and smooth one whereas the liquer that he used for the syrup was limoncello. After Subaru successfully predicted Takumi's original Semifreddo recipe, Takumi took a last ditch effort to improve his previous Three-Layer Semifreddo by adding a fourth layer of lemon curd. Although he was limited from the right amount of butter, Takumi substituted it with Aldini's homemade olive oil. This ingredient also enhanced the flavor of the lemons. *'Doppio Mezzaluna Pizza' - Like a half-moon, this pizza is comprised of two halves. One side is composed of rich shigureni beef and the ginger that was cut needle thin to round the flavors together, the other side is a magical quattro formaggio which is seasoned with black pepper that is meant to be eaten afterwards. Though it could stand alone as a standard Italian secondo piatto, by taking advantage of Etsuya's Roast Beef of Temptation~ Etsuya Eizan Edition, it is a magical terzo piatto. *'Calamari Ripieni' - Takumi's dish for the 3rd Card of the 4th Bout of the Rebels Vs. Central Régiment de Cuisine. The dish utilizes the whole body of the spear squid that has been stuffed with various ingredients and then thickly cut, which can be considered to be a risky gamble since it increased the chances of breaking the skin. The dish is accompanied by a sauce made from the stuffing fond mixed with cream, which deepens the interplay of the sour & salty flavors on the tongue. Collaboration Dishes *'Aigamo Grilled with Spices' - An original dish made by the Aldini twins. Takumi and Isami created this dish during the first day of the training camp for Hinako Inui's class. While most of the classmates defaulted with fish, Takumi chose an aigamo duck. Though the sauce that accompanied it was initially thought to be salsa verde, a common Italian sauce, it is actually made out of uruka (salted sweetfish offal), perilla, chives and yuzu pepper paste. They have cooked a Japanese version of salsa verde with instant uruka as the base. *'Hokkaido Lecture Emblem Special Gousetsu Udon' - Sōma, Megumi and Takumi were tasked with making a simple dish that uses noodles. However, when they went to get their noodles there were none left. Thanks to the training Erina taught them, they created a recipe that uses noodles made from only irish cobbler potatoes. The dish managed to please the instructor from central and they passed. *'Team Dōjima's Hachis Parmentier' - A dish made by Gin, Takumi and Megumi, during the special training for the Rebels Vs. Central Régiment de Cuisine. This French dish consists of a Purée De Pomme De Terre with a Soffitto Meat Sauce made by Takumi that contains ground beef and soffritto. Using anchovies, basil, white wine vinegar and olive oil they were able to make the sauce seem like green dots on a canvas. Megumi uses leftover soffritto meat sauce and turns it into a sauce espagnole, all served in a single plate. Clubs *Elite Ten Council - Takumi became a member of the Elite Ten Council after the Rebels won the Régiment de Cuisine against Central. He is the current 7th of the Elite Ten Council. Cooking Duel Records Official Shokugeki The 43rd Annual Tōtsuki Autumn Election Rebels Vs Central Régiment de Cuisine BLUE Misc. Cooking duels Trivia *Takumi ranked 4th in the first popularity poll with 564 votes.Shokugeki no Soma chapter 56, page 2 He ranked 3rd in the second popularity poll with 4918 votes.Shokugeki no Soma chapter 121, page 1 *''Takumi is a common Japanese name for males and ''Aldini ''is a common last name in the Tuscany region of Florence in Italy that means "wise and experienced". *Takumi's ''Mezzaluna means "Half-moon" in Italian. *Subaru Mimasaka noted that he has a fan club in Tōtsuki Culinary Academy.Shokugeki no Soma chapter 73, page 17 This has been been proven correct during their match at the Autumn Election.Shokugeki no Soma chapter 75, page 19 The club formed 1 month after Takumi transferred into the middle school section and currently has 87 members. *The dynamics of Takumi and Soma's relationships has been shown to be similar to the relationship between Joichiro Yukihira and and Gin Dōjima. According to Subaru's investigations by the time of the Tōtsuki Autumn Election, Takumi:Shokugeki no Soma chapter 73, page 18 * is 168 cm tall; * weighs 54 kg; * is blood type A; * has a Japanese father and an Italian mother; * calls home twice a month; * has a fear of heights; * is interested in Japanese food samples; * sets two alarms before going to sleep; * has a mole on his left shoulder; * prefers showers to baths; * is bad at card games; * tends to wear checker-patterned underwear. References Navigation de:Takumi Aldini es:Takumi Aldini zh:巧·阿爾迪尼 Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Tōtsuki Culinary Academy Students Category:Tōtsuki Autumn Election Participants Category:92nd Generation Students Category:Students Category:Chef Category:Foreign Students Category:Shokugeki Participants Category:Aldini Family Category:Rebels Category:Elite Ten Council Category:Tōtsuki Academy Alumni Category:BLUE Participants